1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby carriage with cooling mechanisms and more particularly pertains to providing cooling air to a baby in a carriage for increased comfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baby carriages and cooling devices of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, baby carriages and cooling devices of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the comfort of babies through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,839,106 to Steiner, issued Jun. 13, 1989 discloses a portable misting fan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,495 to Steiner et al., issued Aug. 16, 1994 discloses a portable misting fan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,633 to Junkel et al., issued Apr. 15, 1997 discloses a spray misting device for use with a portable sized fan. U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,732 to Lederer, issued Sep. 16, 1997 discloses a compact portable misting fan. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 328,949 to Rodrigue, Jr., issued Aug. 25, 1992 discloses a baby stroller fan. Also of interest is foreign patent EP 0 552 678 A1 to Ferruccio, Issue/Priority Date Jan. 15, 1993 which discloses an awning for carriage, stroller or the like.
In this respect, the baby carriage with cooling mechanisms according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing cooling air to a baby in a carriage for increased comfort.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved baby carriage with cooling mechanisms which can be used for providing cooling air to a baby in a carriage for increased comfort. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.